1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses storage box, and more particularly, to an eyeglasses storage box made by transparent material.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There are many different types of eyeglasses such as sport glasses, sunglasses, watching glasses and safety glasses, and the rims of the eyeglasses are vary according to needs such as rimless eyeglasses or semi-rim glasses. An eyeglasses storage box is used to store the eyeglasses so as to protect the eyeglasses from being damage and getting dust.
The conventional eyeglasses storage box generally comprises a body having pivotal members on one side thereof so that a cover is pivotably connected to the body. The temples are folded and the eyeglasses can be stored in the storage box. The cover is then covered onto the body to hide the eyeglasses in the body. The conventional eyeglasses storage box is made by non-transparent material so that people cannot see through the storage box and be acknowledged the style of the eyeglasses.
The latest eyeglasses storage box is required to have aesthetic appearance so that the cover is made by transparent material so that the fashion eyeglasses can be seen via the cover. However, the pivotal portions of the eyeglasses are also exposed and which are not designed to have attractive appearance. Besides, the exposed pivotal portions may damage the lenses when operation.
The present invention intends to provide an eyeglasses storage box which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.